honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
ENS Farnese
ENS (former PNS and later GSNS) Farnese was a ''Warlord''-class battlecruiser built and originally operated by the Havenite State Security Naval Forces before its capture by the "Elysian Space Navy". History Originally attached to the StateSec naval forces in the Shilo Sector, PNS Farnese was selected in October 1913 PD by the senior StateSec officer in the sector, Major General Prestwick Thornegrave, to serve as his flagship for a reinforcement squadron sent to the Seabring System, which had recently been recaptured by the People's Republic of Haven in the aftermath of Operation Icarus. Commodore Rachel Yang of the People's Navy, selected by Thornegrave to take command of the naval aspects of the squadron, also embarked onboard Farnese. Thornegrave's squadron had a scheduled stop on the planet Hades to load up a contingent of "rehabilitated" prisoners for work at Seabring, but upon arriving to the prison planet, the squadron was compelled to surrender by Admiral Honor Harrington, who had led an uprising of the planet's inmates and who was in control of Hades' planetary defenses. The battlecruiser [[PNS Attila|PNS Attila]], which had tried to escape, was destroyed by Hades' defenses, and its destruction caused severe damages to Farnese, as the latter battlecruiser had her sidewalls and radiation shieldings down at the moment of the explosion. As a result of the damages, Farnese's starboard broadside weapons were rendered almost useless. After Thornegrave's surrender, Farnese was incorporated to the prisoners' so-called "Elysian Space Navy", and Honor Harrington selected her as the ESN's flagship in spite of the objections of several of her officers, who wanted Harrington to take one of the ESN's less damaged ships. However, Harrington argued that due to her damaged status, Farnese required the best command teams the ESN could assemble. As such, Admiral Harrington took personal command of Farnese, with Commander Warner Caslet as her executive officer. ( ) Farnese participated in the Battle of Cerberus, where, despite her reduced firepower, she was able to contribute to the destruction of General Seth Chernock's task force. After the battle, Farnese and the rest of the Elysian Space Navy embarked as many former inmates as she could and left the Cerberus System to join the Allied forces in Trevor's Star. Upon her arrival at Trevor's Star, Farnese was boarded by Admiral Hamish Alexander, the senior Allied officer in the system. Later on, ENS Farnese and the rest of the ESN's ships was incorporated into the brand-new "Protector's Own Squadron" of the Grayson Space Navy. ( ) Known Crewmembers State Security * Captain (SSNF) Ferris – Commanding Officer * Major (SSGF) Regina Sanderman - marine complement or staff crew * Lieutenant (SSGF) Guillermo Rodham - staff crew Elysian Space Navy * Admiral Honor Harrington - Commanding OfficerShe used flag bridge however. (Prize Master), * Commander Warner Caslet - XOwith his service on ENS Farnese "best crew for crippled ship rule" was mentioned, * Commander Alyson Inch - Chief Engineer, * Lieutenant Amanda Thurman, * Ensign Carson Clinkscalessupposition - former flag lieutenant in CruRon 18, in White Haven's pinnace enumerated after Commander Caslet, but before higher in rank Lieutenant Mayhew (HH9), * Major Chezno - the senior officer of marine detachment, * Major Andrew LaFollet - Steadholder Harrington's personal armsman. References Farnese, ENS Farnese, ENS Farnese, ENS Farnese, ENS Farnese, ENS Farnese, ENS